PEPPERMINT
by ehrl-tree3
Summary: Oneshot. Sebastian likes to keep all his belongings accounted for. That means no sharing. But no-one can resist peppermints right?


Blaine sighed lustily, the exhalation of minty breath puffing out across Sebastian's jaw. They were both quite rumpled and lay entangled on the floor of Dalton's choir room in the bright sunlight. Blaine had been sucking a peppermint hard candy before the lacrosse captain had caught the scent, strode tempestuously across the room, and attempted to divest Blaine of said candy- With his mouth.

The frustration was that Sebastian wasn't kissing Blaine. He wasn't grinding against him or trying to get him off in any way. They weren't fucking in any way shape or form- to Blaine's chagrin. Such things were not becoming, apparently. No, Sebastian was merely attempting to tease the sweet from between Blaine's tightly clamped lips.

They had just been so perfect. Glinting at him from across the room, red and pearly white and perfectly round inside a glass jar. They had been perched invitingly on the council table. They were complimentary candies, surely, he had thought. Blaine loved peppermints.

Sebastian groaned.

"Come onnn, Blaine"

Blaine shook his head,

"MMRRinne!" he said tightly, feeling ridiculous yet triumphant.

"Those were my candies!" Sebastian spoke, and then realised how childish he must have sounded "Very well, I see you won't give up".

Without further ado, Sebastian began stripping Blaine of his vest, forcing his arms over his head and tousling his neatly parted curly hair in the process of removing the sweater.

"What will it take for you to open up that stubborn mouth of yours?" Sebastian muttered through gritted teeth.

Blaine tensed and pinked slightly, despite himself. He resolutely closed his mouth tighter than ever.

Sebastian tutted. "It's going to dissolve in your mouth, Blaine. And then I'll be cross"

Blaine gave him an impertinent look.

"Don't you dare swallow it!" Sebastian gripped Blaine at the base of his spine and looked him dead in the eye. "If you swallow it, I'll leave you here to take care of that."

He glanced down at Blaine's tensing torso, and at the tell tale tent in Blaine's pants.

Blaine's eyes darted, and then flicked down to Sebastian's own crotch, his eyes darted back up to Sebastian's.

Sebastian grinned then, the grin hovering a mere half an inch from Blaine's unrelenting mouth. His tongue darted out again licking along the crease between Blaine's lips. He felt Blaine heat up at that, and an answering heat in the base of his chest. The warmth was coming off him in waves through his to his own thin cotton shirt and his skin. Sebastian gave Blaine an expertly seductive look through lowered lids. A look he had honed, designed to render its recipient boneless with want.

Blaine looked unimpressed.

Chagrined, Sebastian pushed Blaine's shirt up roughly and stroked both palms open from waist to pectorals. Blaine moaned sweetly.

"My. So receptive."

He looked down at Blaine again. "I wonder." Sebastian drew his hand lower, away from where they held Blaine's elbows securely above his head.

"I wonder how you would respond to _this_ sort of touch?" he traced the long hard outline of Blaine's cock lightly, watching Blaine's face contort. His body was now so warm, Sebastian could feel heat pouring out through his sweater, and tantalising his skin.

Blaine's eyes had taken on a desperate edge, his mouth still determinedly closed, breathing steady through his nose. But the heat was intensely amazing for Sebastian. He could see it pooling in a pink flush at the curve of the collarbone and shoulders and neck, and ... his face. His eyes were brimming with some expression that drove Sebastian over an internal barrier.

He gripped the erect dick in his hand more firmly. Blaine made a small broken noise and shifted his hips a miniscule amount off the shiny wooden floor.

"That's it" Sebastian grunted, stroking the hard flesh through fabric.

He leant down to tongue between Blaine's lips again, moving his hand steadily. He had barely made contact to Blaine's lips again, when Blaine turned away from him violently.

Sebastian panted across Blaine's cheek, his open mouth grazing against soft skin. This was frustrating. Blaine's chest was rising and falling in forced measures, And Sebastian found it nigh impossible to let go of Blaine, or stop stroking that heated flesh. It was obscene, doing this with Blaine. He was so wide-eyed, and lovely.

He half heartedly attempted to chase Blaine's lips again. Curling and uncurling his tongue and stretching it long, but Blaine jerked his head up and away, and Sebastian's tongue was made to simply drag along the column of Blaine's neck, Blaine moaned, forgetting himself, and hastily shut his mouth again, the peppermint clacked noisily against his teeth.

Sebastian heaved himself away from the taut line of glorious neck.

"You know what happens to people who don't do as they're told?" Sebastian huffed, his bang falling in sweaty strands over his forehead.

Blaine turned back to look at him, his eyes searching. There was a sheen of perspiration on Sebastian's forehead, his green eyes were narrowed and his face and neck were flushed.

There was barely a pause before Sebastian joined their lips in a bruising kiss, and two-handedly unbuttoning the fly of Blaine's pants while holding him down with only his own torso. Blaine fought to remain unresponsive, as his fly was unzipped and his cock removed from the confines of his pants. He gripped Sebastian's arms, and gritted his teeth, as Sebastian stared at the newly exposed part of Blaine.

Sebastian's mouth watered. Blaine was perfect, long, and uncut and flushed, with pearly drops of precome gathered at the tip.

"fuck, I would suck you, but what I want is still in your mouth."

Blaine gasped.

Sebastian swiped his thumb through the wetness at the head of Blaine's cock, smearing it around the head and just under the ridge. Blaine's breath hitched and he looked utterly debauched, his mouth actually parted for long moments at a time, his lips full and red.

"No matter" Sebastian whispered. "I can still see what you taste like"

He brought his hand to his lips and licked at the salty fluid. Blaine's eyes widened and he let out a strangled moan.

Sebastian smacked his lips and looked forlornly at Blaine's cock. "You taste delicious, Blaine." He crept over to hover over the prone boy again, he began leaving tender butterfly kisses on Blaine's closed lips, Blaine struggled, attempted to move away but he was tingling all over, the peppermint was filling his sinuses and he felt light headed and giddy as Sebastian's mouth descended over and over, getting steadily filthier. The peppermint was clacking continually against his teeth and he nearly choked on it when he felt a cool searching digit press insistently at a place somewhere much lower.

Sebastian circled the puckered rim with a forefinger; Pressing inwards, watching him curiously. Blaine froze. Sebastian could see the striped candy in the left side of his mouth; glistening with saliva.

Blaine flushed terribly, and sat up. Sebastian was still gently probing his entrance, watching him carefully.

"I- Sebast- We-" He managed. He took Sebastian's hand gently and stopped him probing further.

They looked at each other for a few long moments breathing shallow.

Then slowly, Blaine leaned forwards. They were going to kiss, Sebastian thought blurrily. Or rather, Blaine was going to kiss him. It's always been Sebastian who initiated. He couldn't stop staring.

Their mouths connected, and Sebastian's stomach lurched.

Blaine deftly, then sweetly slipped the peppermint into Sebastian's mouth, it clicked against Sebastian's teeth. It didn't even taste like peppermint to Sebastian any more. It tasted like Honey and Ambrosia and sex and like long makeouts during sunsets, Sebastian thought stupidly. Blaine pulled away then, eyelashes damp, and face flushed.

"Is this your way of saying not now?" Sebastian said ruefully.

"Not now." Blaine said quietly.

Sebastian curled his tongue around the peppermint and breathed hard through his nose.

"Shame" he murmured.

Blaine pecked him quickly on the lips and looked away again.

Realising Blaine with semi-naked on the cold hardwood floor, Sebastian helped him back into his slacks, and zipped him up.

Kissing him tenderly on the corner of his mouth, he helped him to his feet.

They were staring at each other again. Sebastian spread his arms lamely, offering up an embrace, it was all he could do. Unblinking Blaine stepped into the circle of his arms and pressed his forehead into the taller boy's chest, with his eyes shut.

Blaine was the first to move away. Picking up his belongings and heading for the door. He paused at the door. Then the door shut with a smart _click_, and Blaine was gone.

Sebastian sucked on the peppermint for a while; a clock ticked gently somewhere in the room. He waited, counting exactly six and a half minutes before he left the choir room. Shutting the door behind him, he found himself in the cool tiled sanctuary of the main school corridor.

Five minutes later he was slipping into his usual seat in Math class next to Trent.

"Something smells like peppermint." Nick said. "Jeff, you haven't been raiding my mints again have you?"

Sebastian hid a smile, curled his tongue around the candy and continued copying notes from the board.


End file.
